


Baby I Can See Your Halo

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Halo Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Saving People Hunting Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel feels insecure about one of the more stereotypically angelic things about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [mooses-gabriel.tumblr.com](http://mooses-gabriel.tumblr.com)
> 
> What if the boys and their angels are on a hunt and Gabriel had to save the day and goes all I'm and Archangel don't mess with me. Then Sam sees Gabriel's halo is in absolute awe. Gabriel gets shy about it, having posed as a Trickster for so long. So Sam has to convince Gabriel that he thinks his halo is awesome. (By cuddles and kisses?)

OH GOD I AM TRYING SO HARD NOT TO TURN THIS INTO HALO KINK PORN, BECAUSE THE TEMPTATION IS THERE, DARLING, IT’S THERE AND SO OBVIOUS I JUST WANT TO REACH OUT AND GRAB IT.  

-ahem-  

THOSE GIFS ACCURATELY EXPLAIN HOW I FEEL ABOUT GABRIEL COMING IN AND SAVING THE MOTHER FUCKING DAY.  UGH.  LOVE THAT BASTARD WHEN HE DOES HIS HEROICS.  

Okay, okay, okay, so say Gabriel has to pull out his sword and his halo just, FLARES to life and Sam’s staring at it in awe and is just so absolutely amazed.  And Gabriel thinks that Sam’s surprised he still has it or something, so he gets defensive and doesn’t let Sam explain.  

And then the next time, Sam just bombards Gabriel with compliments about his halo.  Like, flops next to him on the couch and starts asking questions about it, talking about cool it is, is it a manifestation of his Grace like his wings are, why doesn’t it burn their eyes out like the wings….

Gabriel takes a little bit longer to realize what Sam’s doing, how Sam is trying to point out to him that he doesn’t care, that he doesn’t mind and that he thinks his halo is fucking awesome.  

So he grudgingly answers each of the questions until Sam’s excitement and enthusiasm starts to catch on.  And then he’s talking about it more excitedly, lighting up and right in the middle of talking about it, Sam just leans in and kisses him, and doesn’t stop until they’re both melting into it and by the time Sam pulls away, Gabriel is whining and trying to pull him closer again.  

But Sam just kisses Gabriel on the forehead and smiles and asks if Gabriel feels better about his halo now.  

AND OF COURSE HE DOES.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120830181885/what-if-the-boys-and-their-angels-are-on-a-hunt) ♡ ♡


End file.
